I'm Happy Just to Dance with You
| format = 7-inch single | recorded = 1 March 1964 | studio = EMI, London | genre = Rock | length = | label = Capitol (US) | writer = Lennon–McCartney | producer = George Martin | chronology = The Beatles US | prev_title = And I Love Her | prev_year = 1964 | next_title = Matchbox | next_year =1964 }} "I'm Happy Just to Dance with You" is a song written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney and recorded by the English rock band the Beatles for the film soundtrack to A Hard Day's Night. Lead vocals are by George Harrison, whose performance in the film marked the first mass media depiction of Harrison singing lead. Composition It was written specifically for George Harrison to sing at a time when he lacked the confidence to compose his own material. Years later, McCartney described it as a "formula song", and Lennon said, "I would never have sung it myself." Featuring a hectic style rhythm guitar in juxtaposition with Harrison's placid vocal, its composers give it an unexpected choice of chord at the crux of its chorus, augmenting the B7th on "I'm happy just to dance with you". The song is also distinctive in that it begins not with a verse or chorus but with the last four bars of the bridge. Recording The Beatles recorded "I'm Happy Just to Dance with You" on a Sunday, the first time they had used Abbey Road Studios on a day other than a normal work day. United Artists released the song on the album A Hard Day's Night on June 26. It was also included on the album Something New, released by Capitol Records on July 20. It hit #95 on the Billboard Top 100 chart on August 1, 1964, its only appearance on that chart. The group also recorded a version for the BBC's From Us to You radio show. The session took place on 17 July 1964 at the BBC Paris Studio in London, and was first broadcast on 3 August that year. Personnel *George Harrison – lead vocal, lead guitar *John Lennon – backing vocal, rhythm guitar *Paul McCartney – backing vocal, bass *Ringo Starr – drums, African drum *George Martin – producer *Norman Smith – engineer :Personnel per Ian MacDonald Anne Murray cover | recorded = | studio = | genre = Easy listening, adult contemporary | length = | label = Capitol (US) | writer = Lennon–McCartney | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} Anne Murray included a cover of "I'm Happy Just to Dance with You" on her 1980 album Somebody's Waiting. Murray had had some success in previous years covering other Beatles songs such as "You Won't See Me" and "Day Tripper." Unlike the Beatles' original, Murray's version of "I'm Happy Just to Dance with You" is an adult-contemporary ballad. Murray's version of the song was released as a single in mid-1980, reaching No. 64 on the Billboard Hot 100, No. 23 on the ''Billboard'' country chart, and No. 13 Adult Contemporary. Chart performance ;The Beatles ;Anne Murray Other cover versions * The Cyrkle released a version of the song on their 1967 album, Neon.[http://www.discogs.com/Cyrkle-Neon/release/1017843 The Cyrkle, Neon] Retrieved January 10, 2016 * Randy Bachman and Burton Cummings included a cover of the song on their 2007 album Jukebox. The Smithereens also released a cover on their 2008 album, B-Sides The Beatles. Later uses Tori Kelly sang the song as the character Millie Pede in Beat Bugs. Notes References * }} * * }} * * External links * * Category:1964 singles Category:1980 singles Category:The Beatles songs Category:Anne Murray songs Category:The Cyrkle songs Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by George Martin Category:Songs written for films Category:Songs written by Lennon–McCartney Category:Songs published by Northern Songs Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:1964 songs Category:Parlophone singles Category:Songs about happiness Category:Songs about dancing